


OTP Oneshots

by SapphireBunny



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Junkmetra, Moirakill, Romance, anahardt, bunnyribbit, dragonsquire, gravitondragon, gravityhacker, immortalangel, mcpharah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 12:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireBunny/pseuds/SapphireBunny
Summary: A series of otp one shots lol
Relationships: Ana Amari/Reinhardt Wilhelm, Brigitte Lindholm/Hanzo Shimada, Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Jesse McCree, Genji Shimada/Aleksandra "Zarya" Zaryanova, Jean-Baptiste Augustin/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani, Lúcio Correia dos Santos/Hana "D.Va" Song, Moira O'Deorain/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper/Sombra | Olivia Colomar
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Announcement

**This will be a little set of cute one shots for alot of my otps of overwatch. I'll update this at random times inbetween my major works.****Most of these will be rare pairs since I need to make the content myself xD**  
  
So I hope you enjoy!

**Ships to be included **  
Hanzo x Brigitte  
Junkrat x Symmetra  
Ana x Reinhardt  
McCree x Pharah  
Sigma x Sombra  
Baptiste x Mercy  
Genji x Zarya  
Moira x Reaper  
Lucio x Dva  
  
  
  



	2. GravityHacker

Sigma  sat at his telescope, enjoying the fact of discovering a new possible anomaly out in the huge dark void. Sometimes being alone like this made him happy but other times, it frightened him. Especially when the music and voices echoed inside his mind.    
  
He hunched over in his chair, mumbling to himself as the whispers started again. Focusing on something, anything, that could keep him centered. At first it wasn't working and the pain was getting worse. In the corner of his eye, Sigma noticed the familiar purple skull plastered on the headset he had on the small table next to him. Shakily reaching out his hand, he grabbed it and put it on. 

Trying to take a deep breath,  Sigma pressed the play button on the side of the ear piece. Softly Carmen’s Habanera started to play. Despite not knowing the language completely, the melody slowly washed away the fear and calmed his rapid breathing Sitting back in his chair, smiling slightly as his hand moved like an orchestra conductor. 

As the music continued to play, his smile widened just a little bit. His thoughts drifted to the person that gave him this playlist of music, Sombra. Though he liked calling her by her real name of  Olivia. She spent the most time with him outside of the ‘Missions’ and was one of the few that made him feel like he was more than just ‘Sigma’.    
  
Almost like a friend.

However the playful tone in her voice, her laugh and the way her dark eyes sparkled mischievously made Siebren’s heart skip a beat at the mere memory of it.

_ “ _ _ Nee nee.. _ _ ” _ Mumbling it under his breath in dutch.  _ “ _ _ Veel ook ... oud.” _

Those thoughts shouldn't come to his mind but he blushed nonetheless. It’s not that he didn’t see her advances and he found her to be a very beautiful woman. Just he was nearly twice her age and was much too old to find love at this point in his life. 

* * *

Leaning against the doorpost that lead into the room was Sombra. Absentmindedly staring, half asleep, with a small  pan dulce hanging between her lips. After biting off a bit she smiled, walking over to  Siebren . 

  
He looked so adorable wearing the headphones she got for him. Though she wondered what made him blush, grinning, Sombra figured it would be a good opportunity to tease him. It was so easy to and the reactions afterward were cute. 

Sombra reached out and taped  Siebren ’s nose to get his attention. “Boop.”

“Gah..” Sigma let out in surprise, noticing who it was.  _ “Oh  _ _ Olivia, you startled- _ _ ”  _

That's when he realized how close she was and what she was wearing. Her hair was in loose braid. While what she wore was one of his shirts and it was way too big for her tiny form. As part of it hung off her shoulder to reveal a bit of her cleavage. Sigma swallowed nervously as he also saw that her legs were bare as well. So lost in the staring to even think of why she was wearing his extra clothes.

Before he could try to say something,he inwardly groaned at her next action. Sombra held the bread she was eating between her lips, winking and lifting her shirt high enough to show off the black silk panties. The only thing that was under there.    
  
Siebren’ s mind was racing at what was happening, sure she was forward but never like this. He closed his eyes so he didn't even notice she slid across his lap to straddle his legs until the soft warmness planted itself there. Finally opening his eyes again when he felt the headphone slide off his head, seeing her place it on the table.

  
He groaned then swallowed again feeling her wiggle to get comfortable.

__   
_ “Much better.”  _ Sombra grinned again before eating a bit more of her snack. Observant to the fact that both his hands were in a death grip on the chair arms.  _ “Just relax, papi. I won’t bite… hard.” _ __   
  


_ “ _ _ O-olivia..what- _ _ ”  _ __   
_   
_ _ “Like I said papi rico. Just relax.”  _ She replied in a low sensual tone as she tried to pry one of his large hands off the chair arm. Placing it on her lower back before holding out a small piece of  pan dulce .  __ “Open up.”

Siebren blushed, trying to speak again and afraid to move his hand from the place it was put.  _ “Olivia what are you-” _

_ “I’m just giving you a little taste.”  _ Sombra continued, walking two fingers up along  Siebren’s chest . It frustrated her how oblivious he was to her flirts but she wasn't going to give up.  _ “For me?” _

_ “F-ine.”  _ He opened his mouth and let her put it in, his tongue brushed the tip of her finger.  Siebren tried to ignore that and focused on the food. 

However when he looked at Sombra again, his eyes went a tad wide. She had the last small strip between her lips as if offering half to him. His gaze flicked between her lips and eyes. 

He wanted so badly to control himself, to not escalate it so far that he couldn't go back. 

** _   
_ ** ** _But those eyes.._ **

Those purple eyes pulled him in and  Siebren leaned over, taking a small bit. Their lips were only a hairbreadth away from each other when Sombra pulled back teasingly.

_ “That was fun.”  _ Sombra giggled and winked, laying one arm on his broad shoulders to scratch over the back of his neck.  _ “You have a little something here.” _

Sombra’s thumb caressed over the corner of  Siebren’s mouth to get rid of a crumb. When she wanted to pull back again a large hand encompassed her wrist gently, causing a blush when he started kissing over her knuckles.

Some long seconds passed as he continued to kiss over the knuckles before whispering against her smooth dark skin.  _ “Olivia, I am not blind to your pursuits towards me. There are so many much younger than me.You are so beautiful and should have someone younger. Even if, even if I want to know what it’s like..” _

_ “Who cares, you are more fun than them Siebrensito.”  _ She leaned forward,almost like she was going to kiss him.  _ “I want..you.” _   
  
Siebren let go of her wrist to caress her cheek, pushing a few strands of hair behind her ear. The hand on her back made it so that her body was fully against his chest. Then gently he kissed her soft lips,

Sombra was taken by surprise that he was the one that moved first. His kiss was so soft as if she was made of glass. It was actually felt kinda nice from the usual rough ones that was most of her relationships over the years. A small sigh left her lips when he broke the kiss.   
  
His face was slightly flushed and it made him so adorable. Reaching over, she pushed the button that made the chair lean back before giving him a few nibbles on his ear.  _ “Let’s continue..mi amor.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my newest ship love xD Gravityhacker. I blame this wonderful artist who got me into it!  
https://twitter.com/ProxysArt
> 
> This is my first time writing for Sombra and Sigma, so I hope it's good ^^
> 
> Translations:  
“Nee nee.. Veel ook ... oud.” =No No. Much too old  
"papi rico" = delicious daddy  
pan dulce= sweet bread  
"mi amor" = my love
> 
> Thanks for the help to my spanish and dutch speaking friends <3
> 
> My Proofreader: https://www.instagram.com/awesomechipz
> 
> My language helpers:   
https://twitter.com/Pr0ngsie  
https://twitter.com/Andorah30


End file.
